Ancient Prohecy
by Einld
Summary: AU & PoT: Prophecies were a load of crap, Fuji thought as he fought against the enemy. But being a wizard and knight had to have benefits. [Tezuka.Fuji, Atobe.Jiroh] [shounen ai] [Disclaimer: Einld not own PoT]


Yo! Hisashiburi readers!

Probably not my usually readers but ah well, it's my first entrance into the PoT universe. Never seen the anime, like the fics, love the doujinshis.

And as they say, give credit where credit is due:

Inspired by watching "Scrapped Princess" (and no it ain't yaoi material either). You don't have to have watched the anime to get this.

Just accept everything that you read at face value (and if you don't, nod and pretend you do).

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

EINLD'S AMUSEMENT::

There is a **LIVE ACTION** film of **Prince of Tennis (:P)**

Movie Teaser:

www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v(equals)tblpS(underscore)KXKUQ&mode(equals)related&search(equals)

Movie (subdivided into 12 parts – RAW):

www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v(equals)7yykfgYdWvQ&mode(equals)related&search(equals)

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

Crash!

Two figures immediately reacted to the sound.

"Fuji."

"Ah, they're here already. You get Ryoma-kun out quickly." A light brown haired whispered while his hand unsheathed his sword from its guard.

The other taller brunette one nodded his head, and quickly darted out the room towards their young sleeping charge. A little while later a sleepy boy emerged, his dark green hair ruffled and the reminisce of a drool on his cheek. Fuji chuckled at the sight and despite the dangerous atmosphere he strode over to their young charge and pulled out his handkerchief (that'd never been used except on this boy).

"Aah...you look so adorable Ryoma." Fuji commented with an amused smile and used his handkerchief to wipe the rest of the drool off.

"Fuji-sempai..." the younger growled with a scowl on his face.

"Now is not the time to argue," Fuji smiled and brought his left hand up and touched Ryoma's forehead. "Follow these directions; once you get there you'll see Inui. He'll know what to do. Got it?"

Ryoma nodded his head. Seeing the solemn expression on his face, Fuji couldn't help feel a twinge of sadness; that this boy had to grow up so quickly in a short period of time – and just because of some old hoot's prophecy. He didn't believe in prophecy's, and he'd be damned if he let another innocent boy die for it. He would protect this boy the way he should have protected his own brother.

Fuji bent down quickly and gave the boy a kiss on his forehead.

"Fuji!"

He laughed at Ryoma's embarrass expression at least he wasn't so serious now. It wouldn't do for Ryoma to turn out to be another Tezuka, he was still young and didn't need to grow up so quickly. After all you only get to experience being a child once. "Now you have my blessings, go quickly now, Tezuka and I will hold them off." Fuji grinned and gave the boy a firm push towards the exit.

"Fine, but you better hurry or else I'll leave you behind." _You better come back sempai _was Ryoma's hidden meaning He turned around to dash out of the room quickly towards Fuji's instructed destination.

"Saa..." Fuji smiled. He was a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Ryoma. But he wasn't going to regret his decision – at least he'll take out the bigger goons. That way the only person left to annihilate was the old hoot. It was too bad for him that he wouldn't be able to have the personal satisfaction of doing it himself.

"Tezuka, you go ahead."

Tezuka nodded and walked passed Fuji and then he stopped suddenly as if something occurred to him. His back was facing Fuji as he spoke to him.

"Don't forget you owe me a sword fight."

"...hai teichou." Fuji discretely crossed his fingers in front of him. He hoped that if he was ever reborn in the same world as Tezuka, he would repay his promise for the match.

"I'll see you back at Inui's."

"Saa... bye teichou." He closed his eyes; the enemy had nearly penetrated his force field and the numerous "gifts" that he left for them. It wouldn't be long before they discover them here.

Fuji was suddenly pulled out of his musing when he was pulled back sharply and forcefully turned around. He faced one scary looking Tezuka glaring at him.

"You've never said any farewells unless you were going to die." Tezuka hissed at him.

Fuji blinked in shock, he had forgotten about that little slip up. He'd said it to Tezuka once before. That was when he decided to go on a suicide mission by himself to assassinate the old hoot, only to be rescued by the wizard Atobe. When Tezuka had found out and seen his injury...well lets just say that that was the first time he'd ever seen Tezuka lose his cool (and not in a good way either). Of course Fuji had a hunch it was mostly due to the scene that greeted him which sent Tezuka off on a tangent. Maybe seeing someone being pieced back together wasn't his cup of tea. Then again being the person getting put back together wasn't fun either. He was surprised that Atobe was able to piece him back together...well most of him, just his left hand didn't work quite as well as it use to.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Tezuka said with barely controlled anger in his voice, coupled with his determined look it told Fuji he wasn't going to budge from his decision.

Fuji frowned, now was really not the time for Tezuka to be sweet.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, you better not forget about your duty."

Tezuka glared back at him silently.

_That stubborn fool! _

"Teichou, you will walk out that door," Fuji pointed to the exit with his sword. "Meet Inui, plan the mission and then kill that damnable hoot for me. Do you copy?"

"You can't order me." Came the stoic reply.

Fuji came close to wringing his teichou's neck. Being a leader wasn't his forte.

"When the captain is out of commission, the second in command has the right to take over his command." Fuji recited the rule that held over all honourable knights.

"I'm not out of commission."

"You are when you dismiss your duty! This is not a time to argue Tezuka, you have to protect that boy – he won't be out of danger unless that man dies. And by god, I will haunt your ass if you don't kill him, Kunimitsu."

Fuji opened his eyes, letting him see his emotions for once. All his grief, sadness and bitterness exposed. But most of all was his determination that stood out, he will see an end to this mission, even if it did cost him his life.

"You're willing to risk your life for Ryoma?" His voice barely concealed his jealously. _You love him that much? _

"I'm willing to die so that my family and friends can live for a tomorrow." Fuji replied, neatly sidestepping Tezuka's real question it wouldn't do any good for him to know the truth now. Doing so would only bring more pain for Tezuka when he died.

Tezuka's eyes soften he knew Fuji would do anything to protect his loved ones. He also knew he was being unreasonable but he didn't want to go through the pain of losing Fuji again. Not like last time, this time he vowed that he'll fight beside Fuji. The others can protect Ryoma. They're strong enough to do so, he'd know since he trained them himself.

He gathered a surprised Fuji in his arms and buried his nose into his hair. "Please, Fuji. Not like before." In thinking about that experience he unconsciously tightened his arms around Fuji's waist.

Fuji sighed in defeat. There was not much he could say against that. "Saa... just this once teichou." And since they were going to die anyway he decided to come clean. "Oh, and just for the record I lied before."

"Before?" Tezuka drew back, his arms still around Fuji, reluctant to let go.

"When you confessed and I told you I already loved someone else. That person was you." He replied simply.

Tezuka brought his hand up and caressed Fuji's cheek. "...?"

"Can't have the teichou going into fights worried about dying." He grinned.

Tezuka opened his mouth to respond but a thudding noise interrupted him. "We'll talk later." He released Fuji and went into position to welcome the enemy.

"Hai teichou." Fuji replied. He gazed at the door waiting for them to come in, all the while in his left hand was glowing brighter and brighter.

Crash!

"Here they come, the here you go." Fuji muttered and aimed the bright glow at them. He smirked at their reaction, as if there was a huge bomb to greet them. Too bad it wasn't for them.

Fuji swiveled around and threw the glowing sphere at Tezuka. "Sorry teichou, but for a villain he's full of surprises – you better win against him."

Tezuka's eyes widen, he slammed his hands at the golden shield.

"FUJI! LET ME OUT!" His frustration building, he'd experience Fuji's defenses during practice matches and unless he decided to let him out...Tezuka would be stuck in here.

He glared at the smiling knight.

_...love you. _Tezuka's eyes widen as he caught the last words Fuji mouthed to him. And then he was thrown outside and dumped on the ground. He got up quickly and ran towards the building. But as expected, Fuji had enclosed the area with an invisible barrier. Not allowing anyone in...or out.

For the first time in his whole life, Tezuka felt like crying.

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

Fuji gasped at the pain inflected on his left arm. _They just had to swipe a chunk off my arm didn't they? _He thought irritably.

He was at his limit with his power. There's only so much he could do while at half strength. But he couldn't stop now, not when he was in the process of his spell. Those bastards were going to die with him and he'll be damned if he fainted now.

"Starting the party without the brilliance that is Ore-sama?"

Fuji gave a weak grin.

"Aren't you a bit late?"

"Of course, it's in fashion to be late to one's party." In fact, Atobe had to drop Jiroh off at his birth place. There were minor complications there – but it was resolved as Atobe saw fit.

Fuji chuckled at Atobe's pun.

"I'll deal with these fools, you better finish quickly Fuji. I'm not a fighter."

"Ah." Fuji nodded and closed his eyes to focus his energy on the spell. It was one of the high-class spell that only his families could do since it was created by them.

Not opening his eyes Fuji asked him a question... and maybe to goad the enemy a bit.

"Did you tell Jiroh-kun you were here?"

There was a silent answer. The only sounds Fuji heard were swords slashing and magical spells hitting the enemy.

"Jiroh's going to be mad at you."

"I know ... what I'm doing ... Fuji Shusuke." He replied in between attacking and defending Fuji from the enemy.

"You know he will forgive you."

"But I can't forgive myself for killing his parents." Atobe narrowed his eyes at the opponent. He never liked dirty jobs, but if there was one thing Atobe wanted to do. It was to kill that bastard for casting a bonding spell on him, ensuring that he would obey him. And inevitable providing a "protection" shield for him, Atobe couldn't kill him if the bonding spell wasn't broken.

"Saa... I guess we both will have people angry at us."

Atobe smirked at that statement, so like Fuji to say something twisted at a time like this. He didn't see how Jiroh could be in awe of the guy. But he had to give Fuji some credit; after all it was him who thought of this plan, a 100 chance of succeeding... and dying. If Atobe couldn't take out the big guy, he might as well take out the old hoot's strongest zombies (as dubbed by Fuji).

On the bright side at least Jiroh won't be caged in that castle anymore. (Fuji's demented side has rubbed off him he noted absently.) He'd found out the reason why the old guy had kept Jiroh alive. Unlike the old guy who could only see the future when he performed a long energy-consuming spell. And even then, the visions he'd see wasn't as clear. Jiroh on the other hand was a true seer; his ability far surpassed his ancestors. He could tell things so clearly (and innocent of the outcomes Atobe thought with a smirk) that the old hoot was in near awe of him. Of course he wasn't in awe when Jiroh bluntly told him that he was going to be killed brutally by Tezuka. Oh, that was a hilarious sight to see. He couldn't kill Jiroh because without him he wouldn't be able to control the future.

But Fuji, being the known genius he was, found a way around Jiroh's seer ability to execute this plan. He hoped Jiroh would forgive him for casting a sleeping spell over him. No one suspected anything amiss since Jiroh was always sleeping.

"Atobe! Don't get distracted by distractions!"

Atobe blinked and ducked as he saw the sword that would have cut his beautiful head off.

"Well that was a dirty move... Ore-sama disapproves that's minus 300 points."

"Time for finale."

Atobe transported himself over to the kneeling Fuji he placed his hand on Fuji's shoulder passing his magical energy to him. Normal 10 standard wizards were needed for this spell, but his and Fuji's combined energy was enough. They were no ordinary wizards after all.

"Got a shield around this?" He had heard of Fuji's destructive after effects of the spell. If it was as bad as rumours made it...Fuji would have created a shield to contain it right?

"Only until the spell is finished." He knew what Atobe was insinuating, but to do that he needed more energy - energy that he didn't have at the moment with their scarce resources.

"Well, shit. I hope no one passes by."

"Saa... then I hope Tezuka and the others are gone by now."

Atobe gave him an incredulous look. "You didn't _tell _them?"

"Nope." Fuji smiled happily. "Jiroh-kun saw Tezuka killing the old hoot right?"

Atobe shivered. He was glad that Fuji wasn't his subordinate. Then again, he wasn't normal himself. Carrying a conversation while fighting the enemy...he'd been hanging around Fuji far too long. Fuji liked to rile up the enemy by ignoring their presence.

"Ne... do you think Jiroh-kun will commit suicide after hearing you die? He might die in his sleep you know."

Atobe turned his shocked face towards Fuji smiling serenely as if he hadn't implied anything bad. Actually, Fuji had decided he'd give Atobe hell before his death, and as Jiroh's friend he should seek retribution (even if it was his idea to drug Jiroh, that didn't mean that Atobe couldn't have said something).

"Fuji."

"Hmm?"

"You have the most twisted view on friendship."

"Mmm... it wouldn't be interesting otherwise." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"It's been nice knowing you, Fuji. Let's hope we'll never have to do this again."

"Likewise Atobe." Fuji opened his eyes, the spell completed.

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

A loud bombing sound was heard for miles. In particular, a group of traveling companions stopped and looked back to see huge black clouds of smoke.

"Nya! Isn't that Fuji's trademark spell?!?" Exclaimed a red-head pointing to the reminisce shape of a roaring bear.

"I hope he's alright." A concerned voice said.

"There's an 84 percent probability that he survived." A young man pushed his gleaming glasses up.

"Fuji-sempai shows off too much." Ryoma pulled the hood over his head more.

"Hurry up." Ordered Tezuka as he started walking forward, not looking at Fuji's destruction. The others followed him quickly they had no time to lose. They still had one last mission to finish.

"There's also a 97 percent chance that Fuji died if he performed that spell by himself." Inui said quietly to their captain.

"..."

"As their captain you should tell them."

"After the mission is completed." Tezuka said sharply, his voice broke no arguments.

Inui nodded his head. He pushed his glasses up.

_Fuji Shusuke, may we all meet again._

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

"Jiroh! Why are you crying?!" Gakuto asked, shocked when as soon as Jiroh woke up he started brawling his eyes out.

"A-Atobe...and Fuji...they're gone...!" Jiroh gasped out in between his sobs.

"What?!" Gakuto grabbed his shoulders in alarm. He knew that Fuji was in the same team as Tezuka, with him as their captain there shouldn't be any casualties. And Atobe, well, he knew the relationship between them. He wasn't happy at first... okay so he was outright mad, after all Jiroh didn't know that he murdered his parents but still... It was too bad that Gakuto had to find out _after _he died that he actually genuinely cared for Jiroh.

"Fuji ... he planned to go on suicide mission ... he was going to use himself as bait ... as bait for that bad man's goons ... Atobe tricked them to going to Fuji's hideout ... as planned."

"And then?"

"Fuji didn't have enough ... power to perform his family's famous spell ... he approached Atobe and he agreed to his plan..."

Gakuto whistled, for he had witnessed the power of Fuji's spell himself.

"... Atobe died so that ... he won't go up against ... against Tezuka and the others when they come to raid ... castle..."

"Eh? But why would Atobe go up against them?" He looked confused, he knew Atobe made his disdain known about the man yet...uh did he miss something?

"Atobe can't kill him ... coz of the ... bonding ... spell."

"Well I'll be damned. No wonder Atobe looked angry whenever we mentioned him."

"Gakuto ... please ... please take me back there..." Jiroh pleaded through his tears. He was a bit calmed down now that he told him what happened.

"What?! No way! Atobe made me promise not to take you anywhere there!" He scowled at remembering the sword at his throat when Atobe commanded him to do that. Of course he wouldn't let that happen to Jiroh, quite miffed that Atobe would even have to tell him.

"But ... he's dead now ..." Jiroh glanced up at his childhood friend. "I want to see ... see him suffer ..."

Gakuto's eyes widen as he stared shocked into Jiroh's eyes, he'd never seen Jiroh's eyes harden before. They were usually happy or sleepy.

"You've seen the visions right?"

Jiroh slowly nodded his head. "Seeing it ... is not, the same as being there." He whispered.

Gakuto sighed. "Your not going to give up on this, are you?"

Jiroh gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Ch, don't blame me if you get sick. I'll go get Oshitari."

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

ooo...ooo

Present Day Japan

ooo...ooo

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

Fuji plonked himself on the cool concrete ground, uncaring if he got his clothes dirtied. Footsteps drew close to him and he glanced up at the person.

"Saa... I wouldn't be surprised if we got scouted during the match." Fuji smiled referring to the tennis match they just played an hour before.

For the first time since Fuji started playing tennis, he gave his all against Tezuka in this match. As expected Fuji he lost against Tezuka. Not that he was sad about it. He fulfilled his promise to teichou, even if it wasn't a sword fight.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow in response and Fuji laughed. He sat up and looked at the hand extended to him. He grabbed it and let Tezuka pull him up... and into his arms?

"Tezuka?"

"I'm not letting you go ... alone."

Fuji opened his eyes in shock. "You ... remember?"

"Bits... and pieces."

"Saa... I guess you'll have to marry me ne teichou?" Fuji teased him.

"Aah, guess I'll have to." Tezuka agreed seriously.

"Tezuka?" Fuji looked up at his tone.

"I don't break promises."

Fuji chuckled. "Well, I'll be looking forward to our wedding night then, _husband._"

"..."

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

Jiroh sat up with a start. _Wow! That was the most interesting dream ever!_

He glanced confusedly around his surrounding before he remembered where he was. At the sound of a door closing, he looked to see Atobe walking... no wait strutting in.

"You're awake?" Atobe arched one slender eyebrow at him. He perched himself on his bed near the usually sleepy boy.

"Hmm–mm," he nodded his head beaming a smile when Atobe stroked his head. "Guess what buchou? I had the most _sugoi _dream ever! You, Gakuto, Oshitari, Fuji and his team-mates were in it. You were this great wizard, and Fuji was this awesome wizard and knight person. Yous all were fighting this bad guy who captured me coz I could see into the future. And I think that small guy...the one that calls you 'monkey-king' was there too."

Jiroh carried on excitedly, he didn't see the twitch Atobe displayed at Jiroh's innocent comment of the brat's nickname for him.

"I think that the Seigaku's buchou was their leader and his team-mates had to protect him. Oooh! And then you were fighting against the bad zombies so cooley – it was so w_ow! _And Fuji had this amazing spell that made a big bear shape cloud!"

"So you enjoyed the dream?" Atobe asked.

"No." Jiroh frowned as thought of the ending of his dream, it was gruesome but he would have done the same if he was in Seigaku-buchou's position.

"Oh? Why not?" Atobe gazed at him, an interest gleam in his eyes.

"Coz you and Fuji died."

"What did the seer you do, Jiroh?"

"I got Gakuto to take me back to the castle." Jiroh looked down at his hands, feeling guilty for some reason.

"What?" Atobe's eye narrowed but his voice stayed the same cool level, not to alert Jiroh of his anger. _Gakuto you bastard! Didn't I tell you not to take him back there? You'll be running laps all week during practice!_

"The seer me was angry at the bad guy, I ... he wanted to see the bad guy suffer at the hands of Tezuka-teichou. But Atobe ..." Jiroh turned his imploring eyes towards Atobe, not aware of the slip of his tongue that he called Tezuka teichou. "... I could understand why he did that ... if I was in his position I would have done the same." Unconsciously, Jiroh's eyes transformed in a dark dead look at his own statement.

Atobe blinked in shock. He must have unknowingly displayed that look to Gakuto. Reaching forward, he slid his right hand through Jiroh's hair and pulled him up against him. Atobe pressed his lips against Jiroh's soft ones while his left arm wrapped themselves around the sleepy boy's slim waist. He pulled the small body against him closer, and deepened the kiss. His tongue coaxing the other to respond and then after a few moans from Jiroh later Atobe pulled back reluctantly. At Jiroh's glazed over expression he smirked at his intended result. "Ore-sama likes this look better."

"Huh?" Jiroh replied, a bit fuzzy from the heated kiss they shared.

"Nothing, shall Ore-sama finish the rest?"

"Hmm..." Jiroh pulled Atobe down for another kiss.

_You'll run 100 laps tomorrow Gakuto. Be thankful Ore-sama is a forgiving person._

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

Somewhere at a random tennis court Gakuto felt a cold shiver down his spine. _I hope that Jiroh hadn't remembered what happened. If buchou found out ... I'd be skinned alive! _He glared up at the sky, deciding to blame it all on the deities up there. It couldn't have been a coincidence that they **_ALL _**happened to be born at the same time and end up in the same city even!

Oshitari stared at his doubles partner wondering why he was scowling at the sky. _Really, it's not like Atobe's going to dish out laps for him at tomorrows practice._

And up in the sky, one particular deity was laughing her ass off. _Aaah, mortals are so interesting. _She smirked.

**ooo...ooo**

* * *

**ooo...ooo**

OWARI desu... **:P**

**Einld'sramblings:**

Btw, I read somewhere that Fuji's first name is originally Shusuke. So I went with the flow.

Apologies about the mix up of first and surnames of PoT characters, I'm getting them mixed up.

-grins weakly-

I'll get it right ... soon.

Which is the correct way of writing it; "senpai" or "sempai"?

_If you **DON'T **have an account here and would like to be notified of my oncoming fics please send a blank email to einld(underscore)xl6(dot)yahoo(dot)com, Subject: FFnet Notification._

**Endeinld's ramblings.**

:: Quotes credit to ::

"_Don't get distracted by distractions."_-- Einld's younger sister

"_Do you copy?"_-- UnNamed. If your the first reviewer that can name where this quote came from, next PoT fic will be dedicated to you. Note, fics main pairing will either be Tezuka.Fuji or Atobe.Jiroh, if you don't like – don't answer.

ooo...ooo

* * *

ooo...ooo

(Einld sincerely thanks all readers who have put up for reading Einld's notes thus far. Einld is just having an odd day due to excessive stress from exams.)


End file.
